Back to LA
by IzzieKRV
Summary: Brenda Walsh decides it's time to return home, and has to face her past with Dylan McKay, while trying to make sure her brother Brandon and Best friend Robin Scorpio also get their happy ending. Not a great summary, but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between BH 90120 and General Hospital. It didn't start out that way but then it just hit me. I love the character of Robin Scorpio from GH and I love Brenda Walsh from BH 90210 and although they are completely different, I think it's interesting how they both ended up in France because of screwed up relationships, so I've forged a friendship between the two and I didn't really mean to but the Robin and Brandon thing fell into my lap, so I'm going to go with it. **

**What you need to know: Some things are the same, but some are different. Dylan and Kelly did get together and it broke Brenda's heart, causing her to leave L.A. for Paris for ten years. She stayed in touch with her family, Steve (strangely enough), Valerie (who she's close to), and Nat, but not the rest of the gang. She hasn't spoken to Dylan or Kelly in ten years. She met Dr. Robin Scorpio (who is from Port Charles, NY) in Paris and they became really close friends.** **Now she's back in L.A. because she's ready to come home. After Brenda left, Dylan and Kelly tried to make a relationship work, but it didn't last because they realized they weren't "it" for each other. Now they are really good friends. There was no Toni for Dylan and Kelly and Brandon… well you'll find out. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters for BH 90210 or General Hospital.**

**Chapter 1**

Los Angeles, California. Brenda Walsh looked around her and took in her surroundings, it had been ten years since she had been in this city and nothing had changed. It still smelled the same, looked the same and as strange as it sounded felt the same. And she hadn't even left the airport yet. Grabbing the last of her suitcases, Brenda started to head outside to see if her brother had arrived to pick her up when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Bren" she heard her brother's voice

"Brandon" she cried excitedly "I just picked up my stuff and I'm headed out, are you here?'

"Bren, I'm sorry, I couldn't make it, I'm stuck at work, but I sent someone to get you, they should be there soon"

"What? Brandon you haven't seen me in two years and can't even take the time to pick your little sister up from the airport after her long flight" Brenda laid it on thick

"I know, I know, I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"Ok, but whoever you sent better be totally worth it" she smiled

"Oh, I totally am" she heard a voice from behind her and turned to see her friend Steve Sanders standing behind her.

"Steve!" she dropped her bags and launched into his open arms "Oh my gosh"

"Ok, you're forgiven" she told Brandon before hanging up the phone and turning back to Steve

"Look at you" she smiled

"Look at you, Ms. Paris, you look great" he hugged her again "welcome back"

"Thanks, it's good to be back" at his skeptical look, she laughed, "really, I didn't think it would be, but it is, especially seeing you and just being here, it feels good."

"Good, because it's been too long and as much as Paris seems to suit you, this is home"

"Speaking of home, do you know what I'm in the mood for? A hamburger with everything on it, fries and a milkshake, oh god a milkshake that will make my arteries clog just looking at it."

"I know just the place"

** xxxxxx**

Brandon Walsh was finishing up his column at the LA Newspaper that he worked for. He'd been about to leave to pick his sister up when one of his sources had called to give him a lead for a story he had been working on for the last few weeks. It was almost wrapped up now and would be front page tomorrow morning for all of Los Angeles to read. Brandon Walsh, Investigative Reporter, he mused. He still couldn't believe it sometimes when he actually thought about it. Small town boy from Minnesota now writing for one of the biggest papers in L.A. and his stories were getting on the front page.

He'd just e-mail his story in and was about to get up when his phone rang.

"Hey man" he heard his best friend's voice "you down for a beer on the beach tonight?"

"Dylan dude, I can't I have plans"

"Hot date?" Dylan teased his friend, Brandon had been avoiding going out since his breakup with the delectable Dr. Robin Scorpio. He'd met her when he had gone to visit Brenda in Paris a few years ago, and when Robin had moved back to Port Charles, NY last year, they had started a long distance relationship. He could tell his friend had fallen hard for the doctor and from what he had gathered after meeting her, he'd thought that Robin had fallen hard for Brandon too. He wasn't sure exactly what happened between them but Brandon had been a little cranky for the past few weeks. He actually sounded happy for a change and Dylan wanted to encourage him.

"Come on, man spill it, who's the woman?"

"Actually" Brandon hesitated "It's Brenda" judging by the silence on the other end of the line, Brandon wasn't sure if Dylan had hung up the phone or not "Hello?"

"I'm here" he said "Brenda's back in town?" he asked quietly. He felt like someone had just knocked the breath out of him. "Well shit then".

"I was gonna tell you, but it was sort of sudden, you know Bren, when she makes a decision, she just goes with it" Brandon finished packing his stuff and headed for the elevator "I'd invite you, but it's my first time seeing her in almost two years and…"

"Yeah…no I understand, besides I doubt she will want me hanging around anyway" Dylan scoffed.

"It's been a long time man, not even Bren can hold a grudge that long" Brandon tried to appease him

"Righttttt, you know we're talking about your sister right?" Dylan laughed "I'll catch up with you later"

**Please R&R, I'm still trying to figure out where the story is leading and I'm think about bringing more GH characters into it, but we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm still pissed as hell Robs" Brenda said to her friend on the phone

"It's been ten years Brenda, you have to let things go" Robin Scorpio said as she prepped for her next patient.

"I thought I had, I really did, I was moving along fine, I met Maxwell, and we had a nice healthy relationship" Robin was glad that Brenda wasn't there to see her facial expression at the mention of Brenda's last long-term boyfriend. He was what people would call the "nice guy", nice and boring, the kind of guy that didn't challenge Brenda at all, which is what Bren was hiding behind. She hadn't known Brenda when she and Dylan had dated but she had a feeling that he challenged her friend and Brenda didn't want to go there again, so she dated guys like Maxwell "the nice" and ended up breaking up with them because they too…everything.

"Yes, B, you did, you had a nice somewhat healthy with Max, so what happened?"

"I don't know, I got back here, and I was all zen and L.A. happy and then I stepped into my old room and even though the room is different the memories just came back and I can see him everywhere" she sat down on her bed "Dammit Robin, I'm over him, I'm so fucking over him, it's not even funny, I'm back here because I wanted to come home. I don't want the stupid drama that I left behind ten years ago"

'Maybe that's the problem" Robin said

"What do you mean?"

"You just left, you never really dealt with it. Dylan broke your heart and Kelly hurt you and never really faced it, you just left and you've been gone all this time. And even though everyone's been moving on, it's still there. I mean you are going to have to see them eventually, they are still close to Brandon"

"Ha, speaking of my brother, are you going to tell me what happened with you two?" Brenda jumped up

"No! Don't change the subject, we're talking about you." Robin reminded her

"Who's avoiding now?"

"Still you"

"I hate you"

"You love me"

"Yeah I do"

""I gotta go, patients to see, call me and let me know what happens… and Bren" she waits a few seconds "How is he?"

Brenda knew who she was talking about "I haven't seen him yet, cause he couldn't pick me up from the airport, but we are having dinner, but maybe you should call him and find out for yourself, because he sounds just as miserable when he asks me about you"

"Bye Brenda" Robin turns off her phone

"Stubborn idiots" Brenda murmurs to herself

"Who are you talking to sis" Brandon asked leaning against the doorframe of his sister's room and smiling. Some things never changed and for that he was glad. Brenda Walsh would always be over the top and a bit dramatic, but he loved her for it.

"Brandon!" She ran and launched herself into his arms. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until he was actually standing in front of her. She felt tears come to her eyes and tried to blink them away before they fell, but was too late.

"What's this?" Brandon pulled her away when he felt the tears on his shoulders. "Hey" he said softly when she started sobbing harder. He pulled her back into his arms and just held her.

"I'm… sorry… Bran… I'm just so… happy to…be back"

"Yeah, I can tell" he led her downstairs and into the kitchen and sat her on one of the stools. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…everything, really Brandon, I think I'm just overwhelmed coming home, you know, it all just hit me." She smiled at him and wiped her eyes "I'll be fine" she jumped off the stool "besides Robin said I just need to deal with all of my shit" she wasn't looking at him so she didn't see him look up sharply at the mention of Robin's name.

"You talked to her?" he asked casually

Brenda rolled her eyes "Yeah Brandon, she my friend, I talk to her all the time, maybe you should try it sometime, wanna tell me what happened? I mean a few weeks ago you two were in happy blissful land and then nothing, so what the hell happened?"

"It's complicated" he murmured

"Yeah, that's what she said too" she looked at her brother's face and saw that he was in pain "You're in love with her Brandon" when he didn't say anything, she sighed "Ok, so uncomplicated it, you don't get a lot of chances in life for the kind of happiness you guys had, so don't screw it up"

"Stay out of it Brenda" he warned her

"Whatever" she shook her head "let's go eat, I'm starved"

"Stubborn idiots" Brenda muttered to herself as they walked out the door.

**xxxxxxx**

She had been back in town for a week and had been settling in, a least that's what she told herself. That was her excuse for not going by The Peach Pit. She'd talked to Nat and he'd told her to come by the place and she'd said she would as soon as she could, but she was avoiding. She knew that everyone (meaning the old gang, as people use to call them) still went there regularly. Even though they were all grown up, they had remained close, and their lives had gone on without her. Her brother and parents had given her occasional updates on their lives with the exception of Dylan and Kelly. But even now and then the tidbit of information had filtered through. She knew that Donna and David were still together, even after all this time, though they had had their ups and downs. After the whole Dylan/Kelly thing, Donna had tried to remain loyal to both she and Kelly, but things had gotten weird and they had drifted apart, and David had followed suit. Andrea had gotten married and had a kid, which was crazy, but she was a doctor, which was more like Andrea. She talked to her once in a while since she'd moved to Paris. The most surprising relationship to her had been hers and Steve's. He had been the most supportive, next to Brandon, and they had stayed in touch over the years. Now she was back and she knew she had to man up. Robin was right, she wasn't someone who hid behind her problems and ten years were long enough.

"Brenda Walsh, do my eyes deceive me, or are you more beautiful now then when you left here" Nat called out in surprise when the woman walked through his door.

The two people in the corner booth of The Peach Pit heads snapped up simultaneously at the comment.

"Gee Nat, Brandon's always telling me you have 20/20 vision, so who am I to dispute" Brenda laughed

"Come here" he came around the counter and enveloped her in a hug "look at you, all grown up, and you finally decide to grace me with your presence huh"

"I got thirsty for the best milkshake in town" she sat down at the counter "How are you Nat?"

Dylan had been watching Brenda from the moment Nat said her name. He couldn't take his eyes off her, Nat was right, she was even more beautiful now then when she had left ten years ago. Brenda Walsh, Brenda fucking Walsh, the only woman who had ever haunted him, left him wanting and broken his heart. Ok, the last part was his fault, but still she shattered him and he'd never been whole since her.

"So, Brenda's back" Kelly Taylor stated in a quiet voice bringing his attention back to her

"Yeah, didn't Brandon tell you?"

"We haven't really talked in the last couple of weeks" she looked down

"Yeah, what's going on there?" He and Kelly had come a long way and had worked towards a close friendship. He knew her pretty well and knew when there was something going on with her. She had been acting strange the last few weeks, especially around Brandon. "Does this have anything to do with him and Robin?" He leaned in. "Ok, wow" He shook his head when she only stared at him "Don't tell me then" he turned back to Brenda only to find her staring in his direction with a look of part shock and part annoyance. After what seemed like forever, but had to only have been a few seconds, she broke eye contact and turned back to Nat.

You have got to be FUCKING kidding me. Brenda thought to herself as she continued her conversation with Nat. Of all of the people she could have run into on her first day back to The Peach Pit, those two? Those two! It was the middle of the freaking day, didn't they have anything better to do? Didn't Brandon mention that Dylan ran some sort of company, yeah Dylan running a company, if that wasn't enough to keel you over with shock, nothing was. So why wasn't he there? And Kelly wasn't she a counselor at a High school or something? It's a damn school day, so go to school.

"So, you want a piece of pie with your shake?" Nat asked her

"Yeah, but can I get it to go Nat? I still have a ton of stuff to unpack, and I have to head to the theater to start rehearsal for my new play"

"You got it"

Dylan watched Brenda as she stood to leave. He had been debating all week whether or not to casually 'drop by' cassa Walsh to see Brandon. He'd known from Brandon, Steve and Valarie that Brenda was holed up at that house unpacking her stuff. He'd wanted to see her, talk to her. It had been ten years since he'd last talked to her, not so long since he'd seen her though, although she didn't know that. He'd last seen her a year ago, at the debut of her last major play in Paris. He'd been to most of her plays, and had always left before he was seen because she had left her life in L.A. partially because of him and he didn't want to screw up the one she'd built in France. But now she was back and it was ten years later.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later" he said to Kelly as he rushed out of the booth when he saw her walk out of the door.

"See ya Nat" he called out as he passed him

"Uh huh"

**xxxxxx**

"Hi Brenda" Brenda froze, she was almost at her car door when she heard that voice, that deep sexy voice say her name in the way only he could, all slow and drawn out, like he was savoring it. She was tempted to keep walking and pretend like she didn't hear him, but that would make her childish, so she stopped and turned around slowly.

"Dylan McKay" She took a deep breath "You haven't changed much" She lied as she slowly gave him a once over. He had changed a lot. She had first noticed it in the diner when she had glanced over and saw him and Kelly sitting all cozy in their booth. His hair was still full and dark, but it had some natural streaks in it like he spent a lot of time out in the sun, and knowing him, he probably did. It was just long enough to brush against his collar and gave him that unkempt sexy look. He still had that dangerous 'come with me and I'll take you anywhere you want to go, but when we get there I get to have my way with you" look in his eyes. Well screw you McKay, been there, done that and I learned my lesson.

"You've changed" he said as he walked toward her "Nat's right you know, you've gotten even more beautiful" he stopped directly in front of her and reached out to play with a strand of her hair. She had cut it a few years ago, but was letting it grow out now.

"And you've gotten even more bold McKay" she said coolly as she stood there and stared at him with raised eyebrow s. She wasn't going to let him rattle her, or at least she wasn't going let him know he was rattling her. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding just because he was playing with her stupid hair. "Are you done re-styling my hair? I need to go" she smirked.

"Yeah, you've change" Dylan grinned, her coolness was starting to get to him. He wanted to affect her but she seemed immune to him, was she really over him? He knew it had been a long time, but what they'd had was more than…well it was just more and maybe it was naïve of him to think that he could recapture it, but he needed to try, because all these years he had been existing, not really living. He had been giving her time to find herself because he was the one who screwed it up and he refuse to believe that there wasn't a chance for them. "The Brenda Walsh I knew was all fire, not ice"

"Yeah well the Brenda Walsh you knew left a long time ago, McKay" she said, eyes flashing

"No, no there she is" he whispered right before pulling her to him and crushing his lips to hers.

Brenda didn't have time to process what was happening before Dylan's hands slid up the back of her neck and angled her head to give him better access to her mouth. She sighed and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her teeth.

The kiss had started out as a way to get a reaction out of her, to make her feel something for him, but Dylan wasn't sure if anyone had asked him in that moment what his name was if he would have remembered, he'd forgotten where he was, he'd forgotten everything but the woman in his arms.

Her skin was on fire, she was literally burning up. He tasted the same, and yet different, she stop thinking and started feeling, for the first time in a long time, a part of herself that she had buried came alive. She brought her hands up to wrap them around his neck and felt herself drowning in him.

"Bren" he moaned

That jolted her out of the state she was in, him saying her name like that, the same way he used to say it after they'd make love or just make out, like she was the only one that he would ever love. She dropped her arms and when he started to reach for her again she stepped back quickly.

Narrowing her eyes she glared at him "In the future, keep your hands to yourself McKay" she turned to walk the rest of the way to her car.

"Hey Brenda" she stopped without turning "you know this isn't finished right?"

She looked over her shoulders at him "There's nothing here Dylan, we're done"

If he hadn't seen the look in her eyes, he would have believed her, but even after all this time, he still knew her better than anyone and although her voice said it's over, eyes were singing a different tune, and Brenda Walsh heart were always in her eyes. "Oh no, Bren" he watched her get in her car and drive away. "We've just begun…again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brandon was in the kitchen finishing his cup of coffee when Brenda's cell phone rang. "Bren, your phone's ringing"

"Answer it, it could be the theater calling" she yelled from upstairs

Without looking at the screen he pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear, but before he could say anything he heard Robin's voice

"Ok spill it B. Walsh, what the hell happened in that parking lot that shook you up so much?"

"Robin" he could picture her pacing in her apartment as she talked. It was a cute little habit of her. She would pace when she needed to think, or reason something out.

"Brandon?" Robin stopped pacing and froze in front of her window "I thought I called Brenda"

"You did, but she's upstairs and her phone's down here with me… so you get me instead"

"Right" Shit she had to get off the phone before she said something stupid "well then, I've got to go, tell Brenda I'll call her later"

"Robin wait" he called out before she could hang up. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, but he didn't want her to get off the phone. He missed her voice, talking to her, being with her.

Brandon had met Robin two years ago when he had gone to visit Brenda in Paris. Every time he'd talked to Brenda on the phone would mention her brilliant doctor American friend she had met. He'd expected someone older and more uptight than woman he had met. Their first meeting always brought a smile to his face.

_He had been in Paris for a week visiting his sister and he had to admit, he'd needed this time off. He loved his job, but being an investigative reporter for a major paper in one of the biggest cities in the world could take its toll. Besides, he hadn't seen Brenda in almost three years and wanted to spend some time with her. They had been all over the city in the last week. He had gone to her rehearsals with her, and he had seen his baby sister (even by a few minutes) on the big stage. He was so proud of her. She had left L.A. almost broken and had carved a life out for herself here. Even though he could tell sometimes that she missed home, he knew that she loved this second home she had created for herself. He had another week in Paris and he indented to relax and keep enjoying himself. Brenda was gone to rehearsal and he'd decided to sleep in this morning because he had absolutely nothing to do and it was a rare day that he could say that. But because he was him and he couldn't actually sleep past 8am, even with nothing to do, he got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. What he hadn't expected to see was the sexiest bottom half of a woman leaning out of his sister's refrigerator. Her jean-clad legs were slim and toned and they led to the most incredible ass that Brandon had had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. Please let the top half live up to the rest, he thought to himself. _

"_Hi" he called out. He was about to come around the kitchen island to try and get her attention when she started to sing out loud and do a slow round motion thing with her hips._

_He froze in place, his eyes glued to her _

_Dr. Robin Scorpio was hungry as hell and was currently in the process of raiding her friend's fridge. Because her place was over an hour from the hospital where she worked and Brenda's was within ten minutes walking distance, she would sometimes stop by after work to grab a drink or just hang out. She knew Brenda was at rehearsals this morning, but she had worked a double shift at the hospital and was drained and wanted to get something to eat before jumping on the rails to head home. Last night had been particularly grueling because she had lost a patient of hers that she had been treating for the past few months. Those were some of the downsides to being a doctor, realizing that you couldn't save everybody. It was days like this that made her want to hang up her stethoscope and give up medicine, But instead she cranked up the volume to her iPod and sang along to TLC Red Light Special because music got her through the rough times. _

_**I'll give you the red light special all through the night**_

_**Baby it's yours all yours if you want it tonight**_

_**Just come to my door take of my clothes and turn on the red light**_

_She swung her hips from side to side slowly as she grabbed as many ingredients as she could to make a sandwich and turned to place them on the counter. She gasped when she saw the dark headed man standing on the other side f the island staring at her. Robin didn't panic, it wasn't really in her nature to panic in stressful situations. Her job called for calmness in the midst of chaos and she had grown up with two parent who were spies, an uncle who had raised her after her parents died, that was the police commissioner, and had lived with her boyfriend, who was a mob enforcer, for her kind of big brother who was a mob boss. So she didn't panic, she slowly put the stuff in her arms down of the counter and started inching her way towards the door._

"_What are you doing here?" she saw his lips moving but couldn't understand what he was saying. When he started to come toward her she grabbed the knife from the counter and held it in front of her._

"_I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, you're bigger, but I'm faster and before you can think about doing whatever it is you are thinking about doing, I will have this knife so far in you, you wouldn't know where it begins. Now I'm not going to ask again, what are you doing here?" When he point to his ears and back at her, she realized that she still had her headphones in and pulled them out. _

_Brandon wasn't sure whether to be amused or worried that there was woman half his size wielding a knife at him in his sister's kitchen. A woman who looked like she was serious about using that knife if he took another step closer to her, so to be on the safe side, he leaned back against the counter casually and waited for her to take out her headphones. He smiled thinking to himself that the top half definitely lived up to the rest. She was beautiful. She was petit, no more that 5'4"and she had shoulder length chestnut hair with gold highlights. Her eyes were the color of melted chocolate and she had a tiny diamond stud in her nose, which was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. _

_He realized that he was still standing there staring at her when she raised one eyebrow at him "oh, Brandon, Brandon Walsh" he stood up slowly "I'm Brenda's brother" He saw the irritation on her face change to confusion and then recognition and then finally embarrassment. _

"_Oh shit" she dropped her hand to her side and looked at him "Brandon right, I completely forgot you were here and I can't believe I didn't recognize you with all of the pictures that Bren has, although you're wearing clothes in most of them" she rambled on "I'm so sorry" she put the knife on the counter and approached him._

"_Hey, no problem" Brandon reassured her "I probably would have done the same thing, besides, I get the feeling, if I were a burglar, or had any bad intentions, you would have used that" he smiled_

_Now that the situation was over, Robin had a chance to really look at him, before she had been in fight or flight mode and had gotten impressions of him, that he was medium height, brown hair, blue eyes. Now looking at him, she couldn't help but stare, he was gorgeous. His hair was light brown and thick and he had the bluest eyes and he definitely worked out. She had seen pictures of him around the apartment, but they were mostly older and did not do him much justice._

"_So, I'm at a disadvantage here" Brandon said to the woman who was currently giving him the same once over he had given her not too long ago, not that he minded, after all fair was fair._

"_What? Oh, Robin… Scorpio, I'm a friend of Brenda's. I work a couple of blocks from here and sometimes I stop by after work to…unwind" _

_So this was Brenda's doctor friend that she was always talking about? Ok, not what he was expecting, but definitely a pleasant surprise. "So you're Brenda's Robin, it's nice to finally put a face to a name"_

"_Yep, and you're her Brandon" she grinned and reached out her hand "It's great to finally meet you, although you probably didn't anticipate the whole knife in your face thing"_

"_What's life without a few surprises, right?" his voice lowered as he took her hand in his_

_Robin felt a force of attraction that she hadn't felt in a long time, she had dated a few guys since moving to Paris, but she hadn't felt that instant attraction for any of them that she was feeling for Brandon Walsh. This is Brenda's brother, the thought hit her hard and she snatched her hands out of his. "Yep, surprises, who doesn't like those" she mumbled. _

_Now that he was closer and could get a better look, he saw that she looked tired and there was sadness in her eyes that he couldn't place, but he didn't know her well enough to pry and because he had the sudden and irrational urge to comfort this woman that he'd just met, he smiled and offered her the next best thing._

"_So Dr. Scorpio, can I offer you a cup of coffee?" he said breaking the tension that was building up between them_

"_Brandon Walsh, you just became my favorite person" Sighing with relief, she walked around him and back to the counter to make her sandwich. She didn't need this… whatever it was with Brandon Walsh. Her life was complicated as it was without adding a guy to it, especially Brenda's brother. She had met Brenda a few years ago and the two of them had hit it off right away. Brenda had reminder her so much of her best friend growing up, whose name also happened to be Brenda. They were both spitfire brunettes who didn't take crap from anyone and were fiercely loyal to the people they loved. Her Brenda had died in a tragic accident and when she'd first met B. Walsh she use to compare them all the time, but as much as they were similar, they were also different and Robin had grown to love Bren like a sister. _

They had ended up talking until Brenda had gotten home. She was smart and funny and he could tell that she really cared about her patients. He had spent a lot of the rest of his trip getting to know her. Whenever she wasn't working, she would hang out with him and Brenda and whenever Brenda had plans, Robin would take him out. They had both felt the attraction at the time, but he was just coming out of a complicated situation with Kelly and didn't want to jump into anything else, beside, he was going to be leaving in a couple of days and neither of them wanted to start something that they couldn't end. So after one incredible kiss, he had returned to L.A. and tried to forget her.

"Brandon… are you still there?" he heard Robin call out over the phone and realized that he had drifted off down memory lane

"Umm yeah, I'm here"

"Where you going to say something?"

Yes, I miss you, I made a mistake dammit…"Just, take care of yourself"

"You too, bye Brandon" she hung up the phone

"I'm an idiot" he murmured to himself

"I've been saying that for years" Brenda smiled sweetly from the bottom of the stairs "but why don't you tell me why _you_ think so"

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that was Robin on the phone" she came into the kitchen "I know it's none of my business, Brandon but I love you and I can see that you're both hurting and maybe I can't help, but at least I can listen."

He sighed because he knew she wasn't going to drop it until he told her "The last time she was here, Robin found a letter that Kelly wrote me, explaining how much she loved me and how she made a huge mistake turning down my proposal."

"Ok so Kelly Taylor strikes again, but you guys were solid and that's not reason enough to break up"

"No, but I had told her that Kelly and I decided to breakup mutually and she now thinks that I'm still in love with Kelly"

"What would give her that idea?"

"Well, when she asked me, I hesitated" he continued before she could speak "I mean Robin and I were moving so fast that it scared me and Kelly and I had this history that was just overwhelming."

"So you told Robin that you were in love with Kelly?"

"I told her that I might still be in love with her" he closed his eyes

"Are you?" Brenda was trying to stay impartial for her brother's sake

"No, if anything, the last few weeks made me realize that I'm in love with Robin. What Kelly and I had was in the past and we can't re-create it, I realized that I don't want to re-create it. I just needed closure in order to really move on."

"Have you told Robin that?"

"I hurt her Brenda, and after everything she's been through, especially with Jason, I don't think she's going to want to hear it."

"So what? You're both going to be miserable and mope around?" Brenda grabbed his shoulders, "I've never seen you happier, than when you were with Robin, and I know it won't be easy to convince her that you're not an idiot, but the Brandon Walsh I know would fight for the woman he wants and if you don't fight for her, than you don't deserve her" Brenda let him go. "You need to show her that she's worth it Brandon."

"Do you think she will give me a chance?" Brandon asked her

"I don't know Bran, she's been hurt so many times and is so guarded with her feelings that she might not want to risk it again, but you won't know unless you try right?"

He looked at her for a moment before smiling "Sometimes I forget how insightful you are Bren" he said before pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you"

She hugged him tightly "Thank me by being happy"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Port Charles, NY…General Hospital_

Dr. Robin Scorpio rushed into her patient's room as the monitors went off. "What happened?"

"Mr. Morgan was complaining about a headache, then his heart beat started to slow down and his blood pressure started dropping, now he's crashing" the attending nurse called out as she approached the bed

"Get a crash cart in here and page Dr. Drake" Robin called out as she approached the bed and started CPR. Although the room started to fill up and she could hear voices of different people filtering through, she ignored them and did what she was trained to do.

"What do we have?" she heard the voice of her fellow doctor penetrate the sea of people filling the room

"He's going into cardiac arrest, I've already initiated resuscitation procedures"

As they worked to save Jason Morgan's life, Robin remained stoic and emotionless, until she heard another voice

"Oh God Jason, please Robin you have to save him, he can't die, you have to save him"

Looking up she realized that along with the doctors and nurses, somehow Jason's family had gotten into the room and besides his girlfriend, Samantha McCall, who had just spoken those words, there was Carly Corinthos and Sonny Corinthos, Jason's close friends. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at one and reassure the other. Robin called over her shoulder "you guys can't be in here right now"

"Robin please" Sam cried

Coming over to her, Robin looked her in the eyes "I'm not going to let him die Sam"

"You better not" Carly started "because if anything happens to Jason…"

"But" Robin cut her off and continued talking to Sam "In order for us to do our job, I need you to let us focus on Jason, so you can't be in here" she turned to Sonny "I'll take care of him"

"I know" he nodded "come on" he pulled Carly out of the room behind him and Sam.

"You shouldn't make promises you're not sure you can keep Dr. Scorpio" she turned back to see Dr. Patrick Drake watching her

"Well then, help me keep my promise Dr. Drake and let save his life"

Robin fell back against the bench in the locker room at the hospital, it had been a long day, hell it had been a long year, but the day was almost over, they had saved Jason and all she wanted to do was head home have a glass of wine, take shower and get under her covers.

"Good job today Doctor, even if your methods are a bit unorthodox, no one can fault your style" Robin sighed and opened one eye to see Patrick Drake leaning against the lockers, standing over her.

"Meaning?" she closed her eye back

"Meaning, being in a relationship with your patient is a great incentive to want to save his life"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a doctor and I took an oath huh? Wouldn't want to let that little fact get in the way of your theory"

"It's just the way you work so hard for Jason Morgan, really makes me wonder"

Standing up to make sure her words got the full impact Robin said "Let's get something straight Dr. Drake, I work hard for ALL of my patients because I'm a doctor and that's what I do. Yes Jason Morgan is my friend and I have a little more invested in his case emotionally, but did that skew my judgment as a doctor? You were in that room and observed everything I did, and if you have any complaints about my methods, then take it to the board, otherwise, stay the hell out of my face."

Patrick Drake smiled as he watched her walk away, you couldn't say the woman didn't have spunk. She annoyed the hell out of him but she also fascinated him and he liked the fact that she didn't fall into his lap, like most women did. His personal life was getting a little too easy lately and it was beginning to get boring, Robin Scorpio presented a challenge.

Robin wanted to punch the smug look off Drake's face. That arrogant bastard thought he knew her, when in fact he'd only been at the hospital for about two months and had spent the majority of his time screwing nurses and anything else that walked by in a skirt. He may be a brilliant neurosurgeon, but the man was a pig. So what if she was emotionally invested in Jason's case? It's not like she was still in love with Jason Morgan, because she wasn't, they were friends, and she had saved his life and she would be damned if he was going to die on her watch.

"Dr. Scorpio" she heard her name just as the elevator doors opened

So close, she thought to herself before turning around to see Drake's latest conquest, student nurse Leyla Mir. "Yes Leyla?" she smiled

"Mr. Morgan's awake and he's asking for you"

"Ok, thanks" She sighs as she walks back to Jason's room, she hadn't expected him to regain consciousness at least until the morning, but Jason had always been the stubborn type.

"Hey you" she smiled walking in "You've gotta stop doing this, I won't always be around to save you, you know" she joke

"Wouldn't trust anyone else"

"How are you feeling" she looked over his charts before walking over to his bedside.

"Ok" she shook her head at the Jason-like answer

"Over the last few days, you've had brain surgery, you've crashed on my table and been brought back to life, you are not okay Jason, and telling me you feel fine isn't going to get you out of here faster" She saw that he was about to argue with her and put her hand up. "You need to recover, your body needs to catch up with your brain and you need to rest. I'm not going to keep you here any longer than necessary, but if you leave before you're ready, you'll end up back here sooner than either of us want."

"Are you saying I'm a difficult patient?" he grinned

"Jason please, when you're here, it means I have to deal with Carly" she shuddered "and we both know I would rather shoot myself in the kneecap"

"I'm sorry about her" he apologized

"Hey, nothing you can do… unless you want to shoot her in the kneecap"

His burst of laugher turned into a sputter of coughs

"Ok enough for you, you need to get your rest and I need to go home"

"Hey Robin" She turned around when Jason called out as she walked the door "thanks"

"Goodnight Jason"

"Oh god seriously, do we have to be subjected to his…his… pigness?" Robin exclaimed as she approached the nurses' station the next day at the hospital. "And Leyla, she's intelligent, and beautiful, why does she want to ruin her reputation like that? Uuh" she shuddered

"Pigness?" Elizabeth Webber laughed

"Let me guess, Patrick Drake?" Dr. Lainey Winters said filling out her patient's chart

"The man is a… a…" Robin was too angry to finish. She knew that her conversation with Brandon the night before was influencing her mood, but lashing out at Patrick Drake gave her a sick and sad kind of pleasure, because the man was a

"Pig?" Liz finished for her

"Yes" she spat out "He has the nerve to call me out on questionable behavior and then turn around and have sex in the shower where anyone just walk in on him"

'You walked in on Patrick Drake having sex in the shower?" Dr. Kelly Lee walked in on the conversation "was he by himself or with someone?"

"Kelly!" Robin laughed and shook her head "This is not funny "he was with Leyla and he didn't even have the audacity to be embarrassed, instead he invites me to join them"

"No shit" Kelly snorted "did you?" At Robin's disbelieving look Kelly shrugged "What? He may be a pig, but he's hot"

"Yeah, well hot or not, he's an ass.

"Ah, so you do think I'm hot Dr. Scorpio, and here I thought you were immune to my…charms." Robin closed her eyes when she heard his voice coming from behind her.

Clenching her teeth and turning around, Robin smirked "maybe you should try exhibiting a little more professionalism in the workplace Drake, we really don't want to be subjected to the woes of the revolving bed or supply closet of Patrick Drake."

"There's always room for one or two more in there you know, but you don't have to worry Dr. Scorpio, I always take the necessary precautions so I won't be catching anything." He saw the color drain from her face before her expression went blank and she grabbed a chart off the counter and walked away.

Robin wasn't going to let that ignorant ass get to her, nope, she was going to go about her work and if she could avoid consultations with Drake, then she damn well would. He may have been brilliant in the O.R., but his bedside manners stunk anyway and she didn't want him near her patients. And if he even tried to flirt with her ever again, she would shut him down so fast he wouldn't know what hit him. That was why she couldn't stand men like him, who didn't think before they spoke, making stupid comments like that. She knew it wasn't fair to judge him base on that because he didn't know about her HIV status, but even after living with the virus for all these years and the stigma that went with it, it still stung when someone said something dumb, even when it wasn't directed at her. Although her viral load was non-existent and she was as healthy as could be, she still lived with the virus inside her and it was like a ticking time bomb. Her meds could stops working any day and it could turn into full blown aids, so she lived with the knowledge that she was lucky, because so many other people didn't get the chance to live as long or as fully as had, including Stone, the boy she had loved and contracted it from when they were teenagers. Anyway, she wasn't going to let the Patrick Drakes of the world get her down.

Robin was just as determined not to let her failed relationship with Brandon Walsh get her down. She had thought that they had something real.

_She had been back from Paris a couple of weeks and working at General Hospital. She had come back to Port Charles because Tony Jones, head of neurosurgery at the hospital had called her to ask for a consultation. She'd realized that her dream of working at GH hadn't gone away and when Alan Quatrermaine, had offered her a job there, she had decided to take it. She'd been away for 10 years and had missed her family and friends, it was time to come home. The hardest part was telling Brenda Walsh, her best friend, who also lived in Paris. Brenda, had been sad, but really supportive. Now after weeks of being back in the U.S., Robin knew that she had made the right decision. Now after a long shift at the hospital, Robin changed into some shorts and a tank top and was contemplating whether to order out or try to put something together from the limited selection she had in her refrigerator when her phone rang._

"_B. Walsh" she answered the phone "perfect timing, I'm trying to find something to eat"_

"_Yeah, I'm surprised I even got you" Brenda smiled as she pictured her friend rummaging her fridge. "I've got a surprise for you"_

_Robin stopped and took her head out of the refrigerator "Bren, what did you do?" she knew that tone and if meant that Brenda had done something that she wasn't going to like_

"_It's a good surprise, trust me" _

"_That's what you said last time and we almost ended up in a French prison"_

"_Robin, trust me, I…"_

"_Hold on" Robin interrupted her when she heard her doorbell "Someone's at the door"_

"_That should be my surprise"_

"_Oh gawd Bren" Robin said to herself "please don't let it be a stripper" as she pulled the door open_

"_Brandon!" she exclaim when she saw who was at her door. "It's Brandon," she said into the phone_

"_Yeah, anyway I'll talk to you later" Brenda smiled as she hung up the phone. Hoping that she was doing the right thing. Ever since Brandon had visited her in Paris, he hadn't stopped asking about Robin and Robin tried to be slick about it, but somehow their conversations always included Brandon. She figured with the two of them on the same continent she could stop being the middleman. _

_Robin stood at her door for what seemed like the longest time staring at him, until he cleared his throat_

"_Hi" he smiled "I gather from the surprised look on your face that my sister didn't tell you I was coming?"_

"_Um no, she did however call a couple of minutes ago to say she had a surprise for me" She raised her eyebrow "Ahhh…"_

_He held up a package that she hadn't realized he had in his hand "special delivery"_

"_Oh" she realized that they were still standing in her doorway "come in" she invited. She noticed that he looked even better than the last time she saw him. Oh crap, the last time she'd seen him he had kissed her, right before he left Paris and it had been one hell of a kiss but they hadn't talked since then and now here he was, at her door._

_Brandon was also thinking about the last time they had seen each other, it had been almost a year, and she still took his breath away. He had come home from Paris and tried his best to forget her and the kiss. The damn kiss that he had compared to every other woman since and none had measured up. Ever since he'd found out that she was back in the U.S. he had been trying to come up with a reason to call her, then Brenda had given him the perfect excuse to fly out to see her. _

"_So" she took the package from his hand "I was just about to order out when you showed up, you hungry?" He followed her into the kitchen where she opened her gift. "Oh!" she cried out "look Brandon, she sent me chocolates, you can only get these at this little shop near her place. It's our favorite." She smiled at him. "You really didn't have to bring this here you know, you could have mailed it"_

"_What and face the wrath of Brenda Walsh? She was particular about it being delivered in person" he stood where he was "besides, I wanted a reason to see you" _

_She froze for a second in the process of putting away the chocolates. 'You did? Why?"her back was to him so she couldn't see his expression._

"_Because" he moved to stand behind her "I've been thinking about you, a lot, and that kiss" he trailed off _

"_It was just a kiss" She turned to face him_

"_Robin, it been a year, and I still can't get it out of my head" he stepped closer "It was not just a kiss"_

"_Brandon, we both agreed that it would be best if we didn't get involved" she shivered as he ran his hand down the side of her face "we live on opposite sides of the country" her breath hitch when he kissed neck "and we've both been pretty damaged by past relationships" she closed her eyes as his lips drew closer to her mouth "then there's Brenda" the last sentence came out in a whisper as her lids fluttered open to see him watching her, his lips hovering above hers. She knew that he was waiting for her to take the final step because whatever happened next was going to change them both forever. All of her objections faded as she reached up and touched her lips to his. _

Robin was jolted out of her memories when her phone rang, "B. Walsh" she smiled answering. "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for the last couple of days"

"Taking care of some business, but before we get into that I sent you a present that should be arriving anytime now"

"Brenda?" Robin shook her head "The last time you sent me a present, it didn't end so well"

"We'll hopefully this will make up for the last one" she smiled to herself "I'll talk to you later"

"But Bre.." Robin started, but Brenda had already hung up the phone and she heard her doorbell ring. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and opened it.

**I'm trying to alternate between couples in the chapters, so the next one will be more about B/D. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
